


【瑜昉】一起减肥吧

by Vivianwoon



Series: 无足鸟 [4]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 红海行动 | Operation Red Sea (2018) RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivianwoon/pseuds/Vivianwoon





	【瑜昉】一起减肥吧

1.

尹昉深吸了一口气，鼓足勇气，赤脚踩上体重秤。

电子体重秤上的数字噌噌往上涨，直至稳定。

尹昉低头看着保持稳定的数据，心态差点崩溃。

“黄景瑜！！！”尹昉披上浴袍，拉开浴室门，风风火火地走了出来。

“咋了？”

“都怪你！”尹昉一屁股坐在床上，一脸埋怨地看着黄景瑜。

黄景瑜一脸懵逼，努力回想自己这两天都干点什么，想了半天也没想起自己办什么错事了。

“我？咋了？”黄景瑜把已经睡着的尹璞抱进床边的婴儿床，保证祸水不会殃及小朋友。

“都是你一天到晚让我吃吃吃，不让我控制体重。你知道我现在多少斤了吗？”尹昉脸色凝重，“我已经79公斤了！再多吃一碗饭我就80了！！”

黄景瑜挨着尹昉坐了下来，安慰道，“怀孕生孩子胖二三十斤不是很正常的事嘛，而且我一点儿都不觉得你胖啊，现在刚刚好，你以前太瘦了。”

“刚刚好？”尹昉一脸你逗我的表情，扯开浴袍上的带子，露出小肚皮，“你看我肚子上的肉！还有这没下去的妊娠纹！”

黄景瑜低头吧唧一口亲在尹昉的小肚皮上，“现在抱着你刚刚好，以前都硌手。”

“拉倒吧，”尹昉翻了个白眼，脱下浴袍换上睡衣，“我以前体重保持那么好，都是你一直让我吃吃吃，还不运动，生个孩子都胖了二十斤！你看人家omega明星，怀孕的时候瑜伽游泳登山不耽误，除了肚子大了，四肢一点都不胖，卸完货体重立马恢复如常。”

“健康最重要啊，有的omega是急着产后复出，你又不急。”

尹昉隔着衣服捏起肚腩上的赘肉，“谁说我不急，还有不到三个月我就有电影就要上映了，到时候还要跑宣传。”

“宣传就宣传呗，你现在上镜也特好看啊。”黄景瑜倒是真心觉得圆一点的尹昉更好看。

“不行不行，不能再这样下去，”尹昉一只脚踩着床上，做出壮士断腕的气魄，“从明天开始，我要减肥了！”

2.

要说这长胖的事，自然不能全怪黄景瑜。主要是尹昉有种，生养孩子都这么辛苦了，为什么还要委屈自己的心理。

尹昉刚停掉工作开始安心养胎的时候，还有点儿保持身材的意识，甚至打算等情况稳定了去健身房报个私教课。后来尹昉身子越来越沉自己犯懒，这事也就不了了之。

等到黄景瑜结束手里的工作开始专心陪尹老师待产，小六岁先生心疼尹昉在前几个月总是频繁孕吐，便在饮食上下了大功夫，尹昉吃什么做什么，几乎顿顿不重样。尹昉也过上了吃吃睡睡从不运动不做家务的日子。

成功卸货后，尹昉也没轻上几斤。

因为是剖腹产，身体恢复得慢，产后两个月黄景瑜连一只袜子都没让尹昉洗过。

身体恢复得差不多了，又开始没日没夜的带孩子。不到一岁的孩子身边一刻都不能离开人，两个爸爸几乎二十四小时都围着孩子转。

虽然晚上起来冲奶粉这种事一直都是黄景瑜包办，但白天带孩子累到吐血的尹昉不仅一天三顿饭敞开了胃口吃，还常常加下午茶和宵夜。

经纪公司不催着尹昉复出拍戏，尹昉自己也就不急着想工作的事。体重早就在一口口的饼干蛋糕火锅中放飞了，以至于他在时隔三个月后再次踩上体重秤，简直要崩溃了。

3.

减肥大计从控制饮食开始。

第二天早上，尹昉拒绝了加了糖的豆浆和炸的酥脆金黄的油条，吃了两颗水煮蛋。午餐的时候也没跟黄景瑜吃一锅饭，煎了鸡胸肉配上几根绿油油的菜叶子。

“真的不吃？”黄景瑜盛了碗米饭放在尹昉眼前。

尹昉狠狠心，把米饭推到一边，“说了不吃就不吃！”

实行节食计划的结果就是尹昉晚上饿到睡不着。在床上翻来翻去，肚子饿的直叫。

凌晨十二点多，到了尹璞小朋友喝奶的时候。

没等黄景瑜起来，尹昉便翻身下了床。他饿的睡不着，还不如起来转转。

“我去冲奶粉吧。”尹昉拍了拍黄景瑜说道。

黄景瑜睡得迷迷糊糊，一听自己儿子的饭有着落了，就翻个身继续睡了。

尹昉冲好奶粉，一手抱着尹璞，一手拿着奶瓶娴熟的给孩子喂奶。

他抱着孩子去客厅晃了一圈，又去厨房晃了一圈。

尹璞咕嘟咕嘟地喝完了一瓶牛奶，尹昉轻轻拍了几下小朋友的后背。

孩子打奶嗝的同时，尹昉的肚子又叫了。

尹昉亲了亲尹璞的脸蛋，“你算是吃饱了，我要饿死了。”

把孩子重新哄睡着，尹昉没有躺回床上，又晃去了厨房。

打开冰箱扒拉了半天，尹昉又想起了体重秤上的数字。

叹了口气，尹昉选择关上了冰箱门。

往回走了两步，肚子饿得一抽。

尹昉捂着胃部缓了一下，眼睛又回到厨房扫了一下，最终停留在婴幼儿奶粉上。

就它了。

拿了个玻璃杯，冲了满满一杯奶粉，尹昉抱着杯子站在厨房喝奶。

“昉儿？”

背后忽然传来黄景瑜的声音，尹昉吓得一激灵。

“你走路怎么不带声，吓死了。”

看着嘴边一圈奶胡子的尹昉，黄景瑜噗的一声笑了出来，“我看你是偷吃东西太专心了。”

“什么叫偷吃，我这叫光明正大的！”尹昉理直气壮，“我要饿死了。”

“饿急了就自己在这光明正大的偷吃你儿子的粮食啊，”黄景瑜低头亲在尹昉的奶胡子上，“这奶粉还真是不咋好喝。”

黄景瑜转身去翻冰箱，“你想吃什么？饺子行吗？”

尹昉仰头喝光杯子里的牛奶，摸了摸自己明显还没填饱的肚子，“行吧，就饺子。”

于是，大六岁先生的节食减肥计划在第一天就失败了。

4.

节食计划失败后，尹昉开始了运动减肥。

为了让自己的能坚持下去，尹昉特地在黄景瑜健身的健身房掏钱请了私教。

健身教练计划让尹昉一周去三次，尹昉也满是信心的答应了。

第一周尹昉勉勉强强地坚持了下来。

第二周，教练适量的增加了运动量。运动完回家的尹昉直接瘫在沙发上，一步都不愿意走，被黄景瑜扛进了卧室。

第二天起床，尹昉腰酸腿疼。黄景瑜又心疼又好笑，给他做了全身按摩。

又坚持一天后，尹昉便直接推掉了下次的健身课程。

接二连三的找借口不去健身房后，教练便开始在不停的发微信催促尹昉。

“昉儿，你教练给你发微信了。”黄景瑜瞅了眼放在一边的手机，提醒道。

尹昉逗着尹璞玩得正高兴，权当没听见。

二十分钟后，黄景瑜的手机响了一下。

点开微信看清内容，黄景瑜没忍住笑了出来。

“健身房给我发微信了，”黄景瑜往尹昉和孩子的身边凑了凑，“让我没事督促督促你去健身。”

尹昉翻了个白眼，“烦死了！”

两周后，尹昉买的私教课全部划在了黄景瑜的卡里。

于是，尹昉的运动减肥计划失败了。

5.

在尹昉放弃健身后没多久，迎来了一年一度的贴膘节——春节。

因为尹璞才刚刚过半岁，孩子还小，他俩便决定待在北京过年，先不带着孩子回老家。

尹爸爸赶着在过年前来北京了一趟，带了一堆湖南特产和给孙子的礼物，过了小年便回了长沙。尹家亲戚多，尹爸爸赶着回家张罗过年的事。

接替尹爸爸的是黄家的二老。

黄妈妈见了尹昉一个劲儿的说他瘦，天天大鱼大肉的翻花样。

晚上黄景瑜给尹昉涂除妊娠纹的体乳时，真切的感受到了他微微凸起的小肚子。

“昉儿，你真的胖了。”

回应黄景瑜的，是尹昉的一个饱嗝儿。

黄妈妈临走前，包了两百多个饺子，又炸了丸子小酥肉。

过完正月十五，尹昉看着体重秤上的数字，决定自暴自弃。

6.

出了正月，尹昉开始跑电影宣传。

电影是他在怀孕前的拍的，先在国外电影节放映后，又拿回国内过审定档。

宣传期就是永无止境的采访和路演。尹昉忙到两眼发黑，天天睡眠不足，粉丝嗨到每天都是啊啊啊啊啊啊的尖叫声。

尹昉闲下来的时候，习惯性的在微博上搜索自己的名字。

“你看！”尹昉把手机举到黄景瑜面前，一脸不高兴，“粉丝都说我胖了！”

黄景瑜就这尹昉的手往下翻了几条微博，“大家都夸你呢，说你圆点更好看，终于不用催尹老师吃饭了。”

“都在这睁着眼睛说瞎话！”尹昉点开一张粉丝发的现场图片，“你看我的大脸！”

尹昉又伸出手掌比划了一下，“以前我可是巴掌脸。”

“现在也是巴掌脸，”黄景瑜的大手包住尹昉的小手，“不过是我的巴掌大小。”

“滚！”

尹昉一个肘击戳在黄景瑜的胸肌上。

7.

尹昉彻底执行减肥计划，是在一年后他复出拍戏。

在导演和尹雪的督促下，尹昉成功的两个月减重十公斤，变成的小尖脸。

为了更上镜，尹昉在进组拍戏后依旧节食减重。

高强度的工作加上节食的结果就是，尹昉在片场晕倒了。

黄景瑜带着孩子着急忙慌的赶到医院，尹昉的下巴已经缝好针了。

尹雪识趣的找借口离开了病房。

“daddy！”尹璞迈着小短腿，像个小炮弹似是冲向病床。

尹昉伸手把尹璞抱上床，让他坐在自己的腿上。

“daddy很疼吗？”尹璞水汪汪的大眼睛里满是担心。

尹昉不敢把嘴张太大，小声说，“一点点。”

“那我给daddy呼呼，呼呼就不疼了。”尹璞仰着脖子，轻轻往尹昉的下巴吹气。

不同于尹璞小朋友满脸的担心，黄景瑜的脸黑的像锅底。

“尹昉你给我解释一下这是怎么回事？”

尹昉的眼睛转了一圈，盘算着怎么说。

“就你给我拿的草莓呗，我一吃就晕了。”尹昉的声音小的跟蚊子哼哼似的。

“毒草莓。”尹昉又补了一句。

“瞎扯！”黄景瑜被气的哭笑不得，瞪了一眼尹昉，“明明是你节食的原因！”

“爸爸坏！”尹璞伸手试图阻止自己亲爸靠近尹昉，“不可以凶daddy！”

“行了，你起来让爸爸看看。”黄景瑜抱起横在他和尹昉中间的亲儿子，坐在病床边。

“不要！”尹璞踢着小短腿表示抗议。

黄景瑜无视亲儿子的抗议，凑近尹昉的下巴，“让我看看。”

尹昉垂着眼皮，不敢看黄景瑜。

看着尹昉可怜兮兮的样子，黄景瑜也心软了，“还疼的厉害吗？”

尹昉抬头看了眼黄景瑜，见他脸色不再像刚刚那么难看，才点了点头。

“缝了两针，疼。”

黄景瑜叹了口气，“导演都说你的体型可以了，你怎么还固执的节食。就算是要减重，那也是个循序渐进的过程，怎么可能一蹴而就。”

尹昉撇了撇嘴，一脸委屈。

“我不是怪你，我心疼你，”黄景瑜伸手把尹昉抱在怀里，“身体是自己的，你明白吗？”

窝在黄景瑜怀里的脑袋点了点头。

“daddy，”尹璞扶着黄景瑜的腿爬上了床，钻进尹昉的怀里，强行把他的两个爸爸分开，“daddy不疼！宝宝抱，不疼！”

“好，不疼，”尹昉亲了亲小朋友的头顶，“有你在，不疼。”

8.

下巴恢复后，尹昉开始照常一天三餐吃饭。

杀青后回到家，又开始被黄景瑜无休止的投喂。而黄景瑜去外地拍戏的时候，他又会被尹璞闹着吃晚饭。

尹昉看着自己一点点上涨的体重，觉得最合适自己的减肥方法大概是跳舞。

一年后，有人拍到黄景瑜一家三口逛孕婴用品店，尹昉衣着宽大疑似怀孕。

很快，黄景瑜承认尹璞要当哥哥了。

而尹昉的减肥事业也再次失败。


End file.
